The present technology relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a semiconductor device which can reduce a failure rate when a through electrode of a low-dielectric rate insulating film is formed, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
According to higher integration caused by miniaturization of an LSI manufacturing process, an electronic apparatus including a computer has achieved high performance such as miniaturization, multi-function, and high speed so far. However, by realization of further miniaturization, a technology reaches a limit, and as one of the technologies that overcome the limit of miniaturization in a plane, a three-dimensional packaging technology development has been activated.
An Si through electrode (through-silicon via: TSV) is an electrode which vertically passes through the inside of a silicon semiconductor chip, and is one of the most important technologies in the three-dimensional packaging technology development. In order to accommodate a plurality of chips in a single package by stacking the chips, connection of upper and lower chips heretofore performed by wire bonding is performed by the TSV.
As a method for bonding two or more wafers and for forming the TSV of through wires between the plurality of wafers and wires, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219526, there has been proposed a method for forming the TSV in a process before and after a FEOL process of a general LSI manufacturing process, forming the TSV after a so-called via-first process, the BEOL process of the LSI manufacturing process, or a thin film process of a wafer, and combining the TSV in a so-called via-last process.
Furthermore, as a method for reducing the number of processes or decreasing an area occupied by the TSV section, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,446, there has been considered a method for bonding two chips using one through electrode, so-called forming a shared contact through electrode.